danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
סוסיא העתיקה
thumb|350px|ימין|שמריהו גוטמן מסביר thumb|ימין|300px|צילם:דר' אישי רייכר סוסיא העתיקה היה כפר יהודי עתיק מהתקופה הרומית-ביזאנטית. החפירות גילו כי במקום הייתה גדולה ומאורגנת, אשר שמה לא הופי בכתובים (קיימות השערות שונות - להלן). היישוב התפתח רק לאחר מרד בר כוכבא. מספר התושבים היהודים באזור גדל עד לסוף התקופה הביזנטית, ובתחילתה של התקופה המוסלמית הקדומה. לאחר הכיבוש הערבי עזבו אותה תושביה היהודיים (או התאסלמו) ובמקומו של בית הכנסת נבנה מסגד. היישוב הקהילתי סוסיא הוקמה כשני קילומטרים דרומית לאתר, ובה פועל מרכז סיור ולימוד סוסיא האחראי להפעלת האתר. חפירות ארכאולוגיות thumb|650px|מרכז|בית הכנסת תולדות החפירות ימין|ממוזער|250px|הפסיפס בבית הכנסת בסוסיה thumb|350px|ימין|הפסיפס מקרוב על תולדות החפירות באתר סיפר זאב זיוון מאוניברסיטת-בן גוריון בכנס הספר והמדבר בארץ ישראל - הכנס השנתי השביעי שהתקיים בחנוכה תשע"ב. השלבים של חשיפת האתר היו: # לפני 140 שנה על-ידי סוקרי ה-PEF . # כבר בשנות השלושים למאה הקודמת היו באתר סוסיא העתיקה חופרי ומגלי בית הכנסת באשתמוע א. רייפנברג ות"א מאיר. # בשנת 1970 החלו החפירות בניהול שמריהו גוטמן. # מנחם תלמי כתב בעיתון מעריב מיום 28 באוגוסט 1970:"יישוב יהודי אלמוני נחשף בגבול המדבר". בניגוד לשכונותיה המפורסמות מהתנ"ך:מעון, כרמל , אשתמוע ויוטה. # ראשוני החופרים היו : חניכי בני עקיבא מירושלים במסגרת בית ספר שדה גילה , שבראשו עמד פיצ'י(יורם בן-מאיר), שמצא את הנרתקס (המבואה) לבית הכנסת על הכתובת העברית שנתגלתה בה. מנחם תלמי תיאר את רגע גילוי בית הכנסת: "... אם היה בליבו של שמריהו גוטמן ספק כלשהו לגבי זהות המבנה, הרי מרגע ואילך פסק. כל השערותיו וניחושיו, אשר נתקלו בחיוכי לגלוג טובים, התאמתו ברגע זה., נרגש ונפעם מעוצם החוויה, כשהוא ניצב מעל האותיות העבריות הברורות, שלף שמריה את ספר התהילים הקטן אשר נושא עימו בכל אתר ואתר, והחל לקרוא בו בקול, כשבני הנוער הנקהלים סביבו מחרים מחזיקים אחריו" זיוון סיפר עוד כי החופרים באתר התאכסנו במשטרת דהריה והיו אורחי משמר הגבול, שסייע לחפירות. אחרי העונה הראשונה הצטרפו לחפירות זאב ייבין ואהוד נצר. מלבד מתנדבי בתי ספר שדה הר-גילה וכפר עציון, השתתפו בחפירות פועלים ערבים מהכפר סמוע. הגילויים לבסוף העלו כי: * הכניסה לבית הכנסת היתה ממזרח דרך שלושה פתחים. * סביב הרצפה המאיורת היו שלושה ספלים לישיבה. * גג הבניין נשען על הקירות ללא צורך בעמודים וקורה ברעפים ששבריהם הרבים נמצאו בחפירה. בית הכנסת שימש מראשית המאה ה-5 עד לנטישתו במאה ה-9.(שמריהו גוטמן העיר שאין מקום לקרוא לתקופה זו "התקופה הביזנטית, עלינו לקרוא לה "תקופת המשנה והתלמוד". על החפירות ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת העתיק בסוסיה - 1980 בית הכנסת העתיק בסוסיה נחפר על ידי שמריה גוטמן, זאב יבין ואהוד נצר במסגרת החפירה הארכאולוגית הראשונה שנעשתה על ידי ישראלים בתחומי יהודה ושומרון לאחר מלחמת ששת הימים. ייבין המשיך בחפירות באתר עד לשנות התשעים של המאה ה-20. בין הארכאולוגים שחפרו באתר ניתן למנות את אברהם נגב, ויזהר הירשפלד מהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ויובל ברוך מטעם רשות העתיקות. חפירותיו של ברוך לוו במחקר סביבתי מקיף. גולת הכותרת של התגליות שהתגלו בחפירות בסוסיה הוא בית כנסת מהתקופה הביזנטית בית הכנסת שהתגלה בסוסיה הוא מהגדולים והמפוארים מבתי הכנסת שהתגלו בארץ, רצפתו של בית הכנסת מעוטרת בפסיפסים מרהיבים, ובהם כתובות עבריות וארמיות. בתוך אולם התפילה נמצאו חלקים של במת התפילה העשויה שיש (כיום מוצגת הבמה במוזיאון ישראל שבירושלים). בסוסיה התגלו מקוואות טהרה רבות שנחקרו ביסודיות על ידי יובל ברוך. ממצא זה מלמד על המשך ההקפדה על חוקי הדת בנושא טהרה גם בדורות שאחר חורבן הבית. ביטוי ארכאולוגי להלכה המימצאים הארכאולוגיים בסוסיא מאפשרים לדון בהיבטים הנוגעים לאופן שמירת ההלכה בדרום הרי חברון בכלל ובסוסיא העתיקה בפרט. מיקוואות הטהרה בחפירות שנערכו בסוסיא התגלו כ-35 מקוואות טהרה. זמנם הוא ממועד אחד והם משתלבים עם מבני המגורים שנמצאו. לא ניתן למצוא מקבילה לכך באתר אחר שנחפר בארץ ישראל. לפי ההערכה התגוררו בסוסיא 3,000 נפש ומספר המקוואות אינו תואם גודל כזה של אוכלוסייה. פתחי בתי הכנסת בארבעת בתי הכנסת שנחפרו בדרום הרי חברון בסוסיא, אשתמוע, מעון וענים נמצא פתח בית הכנסת בצד מזרח. ואכן בהלכה נאמר כי "אין פותחים בתי כנסיות אלא למזרח, שכן מצינו בהיכל שהיה פתוח למזרח, שנאמר: והחונים לפני המשכן קֵדמַ‏ה לפני אהל מועד מזרחה" (תוספתא, מגילה, פ"ג, הכ"א). הלכה זו לא באה לידי ביטוי בבתי הכנסת בשאר אזורי הארץ. היות ובתי הכנסת פנו לכיוון ירושלים, הרי ציר האורך בדרום הרי חברון צריך היה להיות צפון-דרום. אם אכן היו בונים את טורי העמודים, המחזיקים את המבנה, לאורך הציר, "היו "חוסמים" בכך את כיוון התפילה ויוצרים פגם אדריכלי אסטטי". הבעיה נפתרה על ידי הימנעות משימוש בעמודים. נראה כי מניעים הלכתיים היו חשובים דיים כדי לחרוג מהנוהג האדריכלי המקובל. מנהגי קבורה נוהג הקבורה בגלוסקמאות הצטמצם ב"יהודה" לקראת אמצע המאה ה-2. בדרום הרי חברון נמשך נוהג זה עד המאה ה-4. אמנם "גלוסקמאות הדרומא" היו פשוטות יותר ועשיות מאבן נארי מקומית, מעובדות באופן גס ונעדרות כל עיטור, אך הנוהג העתיק נשמר. לשון הכתובות הלשון של הכתובות בסוסיא ובאשתמוע מעידות על כך שהעברית והארמית השתמרו כשפת יום יום בדרום הרי חברון. לעומת זאת, בכתובות שנמצאו בגליל רווחת השפה היוונית. הדבר תואם את האמור בתלמוד הבבלי: " אמר רב יהודה, אמר רב: בני יהודה שהקפידו על לשונם - נתקיימה תורתם בידם, בני גליל שלא הקפידו על לשונם - לא נתקיימה תורתם בידם" (מסכת עירובין, נ"ג, ע"א). מוטיב המנורה מוטיב המנורה חוזר על עצמו ברבים מבתי הכנסת בדרומא. בתל מעון התגלו שברי שיש של מנורת שבעת קנים בגובה משוער של 1.30 מטר. מנורה דומה נמצאה באשתמוע. בסוסיא נמצאה מנורת שיש קטנה יותר - 80 ס"מ על 80 ס"מ. עיטר זה חוזר על רצפת ה[פסיפס וכן על משקופים ברבים מהבתים ביישובים היהודיים. בולט מזפר באתר שהשתמר כמו באשתמוע. מנהגי דרומא ניתוח המימצאים מורה כי במאות ה-4 עד ה-8, האוכלוסייה היהודית בדרומא נהגה אחרת מזו שבגליל. היא הקפידה יותר על המסורת. דורון שר-אבי מעריך כי היו לכך נימוקים: * העדרם של תלמידי חכמים בדרומא. תופעה זו ניכרת בספרות חז"ל רוב החכמים המוזכרים בה אינם מדרום הרי חברון. נוכחות חכמים מאפשרת "מעין דינמיקה הלכתית" וזאת נעדרה בדרומא. * התפשטות היישוב הנוצרי באזור. התופעה גרמה להסתגרות הישוב היהודי ויצירת "תרבות מובלעת". * התחזקות מעמד הכהונה. מכאן התפתחות הזיקה לבית המקדש ולמנורה, ריבוי המקוואות, ההקפדה שפתח בית הכנסת יהיה במזרח, המשך השימוש בשיטת הקבורה העתיקה והשימוש בשפת הקודש. תמונות מהעיר סוסיא העתיקה Image:The old jewish village.jpg|מבט על שרידי הכפר העתיק Image:City that their house was the barrier of it.jpg|עיר אשר קירות בתיה הן חומות העיר - הקשה על התמונה תאפשר את קריאת ההסבר Image:IMG 2278.jpg|כניסה לרחוב צר או למבנה רחב Image:1 the entrance to Mikve - a Judaism ritual bath.jpg|כניסה למקווה טהרה Image:Cave for living.jpg|מערה למגורים תמונה:Deep_trench_to_carriage_rain_water.jpg|תעלה לניקוז מי גשמים תמונות מבית הכנסת העתיק Image:Susia synagoque.jpg|חזית בית הכנסת Image:IMG 2289.jpg|חזית בית הכנסת Image:Inside synagoge.jpg|פנים בית הכנסת *עוד תמונות הקש וצפה תמונות משנת 1982 סוסיא 1982.jpg|מבט כללי סוסיא מקווה.jpg| כניסה למקווה - אחד מעשרות שנמצאו באתר סוסיא מזוזה בדלת.jpg| חריץ - אולי של מזוזה סוסיא כותרת מעל הדלת.jpg|כותרת מעל הדלת מנורת שבעת הקנים.jpg|מנורת שבעת הקנים חורבות סוסיא.jpg|חורבה סיור עמיתים לטיולים סהתקיים ביום שישי ערש"ק פרשת ויחי, ט"ו טבת תשע"ז (13.1.17), בשעות 09:30-12:30 בהדרכת יצחק אריאל ביום שישי ערב שבת קדש פרשת ויחי התכנסנו העמיתים, במרכז המבקרים החדש המשמש מבואת כניסה לאתר סוסיא הקדומה. על הפרק – סיור מיוחד באתר לקראת פתיחת לימוד מסכת בבא בתרא בדף היומי. לאחר הצטיידות פנימית במשקה חם אנו יושבים בצד ערוגות הכניסה המטופחות ושומעים על מיקומה הגיאוגרפי המיוחד של סוסיא בספר מדבר יהודה והנגב. בעוד אנו מזכירים את כמות המשקעים הדלילה באזור נוחתות עלינו כמה טיפות שהצטברו גם הם אל 290 המ"מ הממוצעים כאן. ההדרכה ממשיכה בסקירה זריזה של תולדות היישוב בהר חברון בכלל ובסוסיא בפרט. אנו מקנחים בפירוט הסקרים הארכיאולוגיים באתר החל מאמצע המאה ה19 והחפירות שהתבצעו בו בשנות ה-70, ה-80 וה-90. אריה קליין מכין אותנו כבר בשלב זה לחידושים שונים במקום ולאופי המרתק של האוכלוסייה שחיה בו. נכנסים. חולפים על פני כמה בורות מים אליהם נתייחס מאוחר יותר. בחצר הקבר שבפתח העיר אנו כבר צוללים אל מעמקי המשנה והתלמודים: מהו קבר סטנדרטי, מהי חצר הקבר ומתי היא נחשבת טפילה לקבר, כמה צריך להרחיק את הקברות מהעיר ומדוע כאן הקבר קרוב מידי, קבורה ראשונית וקבורה משנית. אריה מרחיב את יריעת הקבורה בישראל ובעמים בעת העתיקה. אנו יוצאים מהמתים אל החיים רק לאחר שאנו מתנחמים ממשל האב והבן שבמדרש תהילים. אל מול בתי החומה אנו עושים אתנחתא תנכ"ית קלה ומזכירים את רחב הזונה שביתה היה בקיר החומה. ומייד גם כאן המשניות רצות בזו אחר זו: כמה צריך להרחיק אילנות מהעיר ומדוע, האם אפשר לכפות את התושבים לבנות חומה, גידול כלב בעיר ספר, האם מותר לצאת מהעיר להילחם באויבים בעיצומו של יום השבת. טיפות נוספות שמצטרפות אל הממוצע השנתי הנמוך באזור ממריצות אותנו להתקדם לעבר החיזיון האור-קולי. ממש על סיפו נעצר הגשם ואנו מנצלים את ההפוגה כדי לדבר על חצר השותפין. תיכף עולה וניצבת בפנינו המשנה הראשונה של מסכת בבא בתרא: "השותפין שרצו לעשות מחיצה בחצר...". לאחר מכן מתפתחים דיונים על חלוקת שטח החצר, האם מותר לפתוח חנות בחצר, כפיית השותפים על בניית בית שער לחצר ופתיחת פתחים לחצר. אנחנו מסיימים עם ציטוט ברכתו של בלעם "מה טובו אוהליך יעקב משכנותיך ישראל". נכנסים אל הסרט ומלווים את הסטודנט אורי פרידמן במסע חשיפת הסוד של סוסיא. יוצאים חזרה אל השטח ונכנסים אל 'מערת הקשת'. וגם כאן פותחים את המקורות: האם מותר לחפור חלל תחת רשות הרבים. אריה מרחיב על שימושים שונים לחללים תת קרקעיים. הוא מחדד את העובדה כי יכול להיות חלל ש-'יישכח מתחת לאדמה' ברבות הימים, דבר העלול להיות מוקש וסכנה לרבים וליחיד. מהמערה אל בור המים. גם כאן בית המדרש פועל באינטנסיביות. פותחים בלו"ז הלילי של דוד המלך ומצטטים את דבריו על הבור וחולייתו. דנים בדברי רש"י והתוס' בפירוש חולייה ומביאים ראייה מהברייתא במסכת יומא. מסיימים בר' אליעזר בן הורקנוס הנמשל לבור סוד שלא מאבד אפילו טיפה. נכנסים במהירות אל המערה הציבורית שבצד בור המים כדי לראות שגם כאן חז"ל לא פיספסו: באילו תנאים מותר לחפור בור הסמוך לבורו של חברו. מכאן רצים אל מנהרת המילוט וזוחלים בה תוך כדי מישוש העפר בתקווה למצוא מטבע מימי המרד הגדול או מימים אחרים. מסיימים בגולת הכותרת של העיר: בית הכנסת. חצר, אכסדרה ואולם. פסיפסים בעברית וסמלים יהודיים מובהקים. וגם כאן הקפדה על דברי התוספתא במגילה שאת בית הכנסת בונים בגובהה של העיר ואת פתחיו פותחים למזרח כדוגמת פתח ההיכל. מחברים לכך את חלקי הפאזל הקודמים: מקוואות רבים, קבורה בגלוסקמאות, מזוזות ומנורות. הרי לנו מול העיניים אוכלוסייה מיוחדת מאד ששומרת בקנאות על מנהגי אבות גם מאות שנים לאחר החורבן. זאת כנראה מתוך ציפייה דרוכה ל"מהרה ייבנה המקדש". חותמים בשירו של זרובבל גלעד על אותיות עבריות שצומחות מתוך האדמה, ויחד עם רבי איסי הכהן בריבי ור' יוחנן הכהן בנו החתן גם אנו אל מול הרי החברון המוארים באור השמש בתזמון מופלא קוראים בקול: שלום על ישראל אמן! בסיום הסיום, קפצנו לטעימות ולהסברים מחכימים מאת אלעד מובשוביץ היינן של יקב דרימיה. תודה לאריה קליין על ההדרכות המחכימות. תודה לנדב אברהמוב על אישור הכניסה לסוסיא בחינם ועל השתייה החמה. תודה לעמית אררט על ההפקה והתפעול בטוב טעם - כרגיל. תמונות באדיבות רפי שלו סבא-עמית כתב והדריך: יצחק אריאל 054-8029003 Izhakari@gmail.com המקור: מייל : סיכום => (13.1.17) 'עמיתים לטיולים' סיור בעיירה היהודית הקדומה סוסיא - לקראת תחילת לימוד מסכת בבא בתרא בדף היומי Susia amitim 3.png Susia amitim 2.png Susia amitim 1.png לקריאה נוספת * דורון שר-אבי וחנן אשל - אוניברסיטת בר אילן , סוסיה בימי בית שני, בתוך (עורך) ד"ר יעקב אשל, מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - כרך שביעי, הוצאת מכון המחקר של המרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון, תשנ"ז - קיים קישור ל אתר דעת * דורון שר-אבי, ביטויים ארכיאולוגיים להבדל הלכתי (בתוך) דרומא (עלון) , דצמבר 2007 קישורים חיצוניים *תמונות מסוסיא העתיקה * תמונות מויקישיתוף הערות שוליים קטגוריה:דרומא קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים בארץ ישראל קטגוריה:סוסיא קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים בהרי חברון